Headquarters of Horror
Headquarters of Horror is the 3rd episode in Season 2 of Elite Force Adventures. Plot Oliver: How the heck will we get our memories back? Chase: If we shut the neuroimperium at its source, we will get them back Olive: Great plan chase But Leo tossed that neuroimperium far away. Chase: I'll scan for it. Chyna: I hope we can find it Chase: It's right by Z-Tech Kaz: Let's go! Fletcher: Is there a fast way? Skylar: I'll create a space portal Oliver: Good idea Sky (Skylar opens the portal) Olive: Ladies first (They go in) (They arrive at Z-tech) Chase: Z-Tech's over there, let's go Fletcher: This place looks different. There is a huge tower on top Zoltan: Halt who goes there Chyna: Mr. Grundy it's us Zoltan: You must be the Elite Force. Prepare to die Olive: But we're your friends I'm your best student...Zazow Oliver: Um.. Grundy: In the name of Lexi and Rome, your my enemies Oliver: Why does it say Horrotech on the building? Kaz: That's not true Kaz: Mr. Grundy, Rome is dead. Where is the tower? Mr. Grundy: You're not getting anywhere near it Kaz (forming fire) And why not? Bree: Chase, mind if I see your bionic chip for a second? Chase: Sure Bree: Thanks (Bree takes Chase's chip and then her phone. She puts the chip into a slot on her phone) (She then goes to a chip alter app) (She makes several improvements) (she gives it back to Chase) Bree: Chase, here, i fixed it, now You are rather powerful And have new abilities I also messed around with your commando app Zoltan: What's happening? Chase: Arrrgghh! Spike's back! Scared Grundy? You should be Zoltan: Why? Chase: Arrrghh! (Grundy walks away...) (Then a teenage boy shows up) Boy: You fools This is the Horrorland now Thanks to Lexi All hail Lexi Chase: Settle down, punk! Boy: Whose gonna make me? Chase: I could take out the greatest Roman general! Arggh!!! (the boy falls) Bree: Let's go deactivate the tower Oliver: I can punch through the celling with my strength. Skylar: Great idea (Oliver flies and punches. The neuro imperium tower is visible. Oliver climbs into it) Oliver: Don't worry guys, I'll be okay. Skylar: Be safe out there Oliver: Just going to hit this switch. I will be safe-I just caught a whiff of the neuroimperium..Lexi..Nooo! (Oliver hits the switch) Everyone in Z-Tech reverts to normal Skylar: Oliver, great job! (Oliver backs down) Oliver: Thanks Uh oh Look at the tower! (The tower begins shooting a huge green energy. The energy sucks up people who have not ben controlled yet by Lexi) Bree: I'll blast it (Bree blasts the tower) Chase: Hurry Bree! (People begin to fall into Z-tech) The people bring a lot of green energy Z-tech explodes, and Grundy's dead body is seen lying among the rubble, but the tower is gone and the team is safe. Chase: Wow That was scary Let's hope nobody else died Where do we go now Bree: We have to work on our own Oliver: That must be for the best.